Reflections in Green
by FireCracker7
Summary: Alan Scott wages his most dangerous battle against the Starheart yet.


submission dated 11/18/08 author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered by_underscore_) Archive? You'd better.  
Warnings: All characters mentioned are owned by DC Comics. No money is being made by this fanfiction.

Alan Scott wages the final battle within himself.

REFLECTIONS IN GREEN

Alan decided to give himself a light shave before going to bed. He blearily stared at his image in the mirror, noting a redness about his eyes._ Too much wine._

_/I don't think so./_

Alan blinked. _Who said that?_

_/It seems obvious./_

In shock, Alan stared at the mirror, noting a shift in reality. A much younger version of himself stared back.

_/Surprised?/_

"What trick is this?" Alan backed up, flame covering his form. "Some form of illusion."

His younger self likewise flamed up. _/This is reality. Are you ready to face it?/_

"Enough!" enraged, Alan blasted the mirror with his ring. Green flame filled the room with eerie glow. Alan stood in silence as the strange reflection disappeared. His costume formed out of reflex.

"I don't like this." deep shadows emphasized his lined face.

"It's been a long time." a familiar voice said behind him. Whirling, Scott gawked as a shape formed from the flame itself. It was himself as Sentinel in the new costume.

"Starheart." Alan hissed, fists clenched.

"Yes and no." Sentinel responded, his tone serious. "For you see, we are truly the same being. You haven't accepted it yet, and I tire of waiting."

"Wait forever, as far as I'm concerned." Alan lifted his ring. "Your tactic won't work a second time. I'm prepared to fight for my freedom!"

Sentinel was smug. "I admit being over eager in my ambition. But I nearly succeeded in corrupting our children."

_"My_ children." Scott corrected. "No matter what you say. I'll only say this once, Starheart. Leave me and mine alone, or we _will_ fight across time!"

"Such a bold threat." Sentinel looked about. "But you may call me Alan. For you see, I am as much you as you are _me."_

"Lies!"

"Remember our first meeting on that asteriod, Alan Scott? I promised you death, and it was well earned. Even now you still don't understand, despite everything that's happened."

"You stabbed me with magic, Starheart. I remember everything!"

Sentinel paced the room as Alan watched warily. "I sought to reclaim the power. You stood in my way." the young Alan glared with flaming eyes. "I won't be held at bay forever."

"I have the willpower, Sentinel. You should know that!"

"It would be like fighting the tide." Sentinel gave a weird smile. "Sooner or later you will break. Events conspire to free me as we speak."

"I suspect you're an illusion of my own power." Scott felt unease around his doppelganger.

"Remember how thirsty you felt at the touch of **Parallax?"**

"What?! How could you-"

"Fear means nothing to chaos, and he couldn't hold us. But I burned to be free. Thus, you felt thirsty."

Alan could only give faint denial. "No."

"The faint amount of fear in you gave me space to push back."

Alan raised his ring again. "What is it you want from me, Sentinel?"

The doppleganger lurched forward. "Control, Alan Scott. Unification. No more fragmentation of self-"

"Never. I see your plan, Starheart! Do I look like a fool? You'd plunge the universe into chaos and wild magic!"

"The final night comes, Alan Scott." Sentinel was grave. "When the multiverse collapses and reforms, we will be there. We are of the old night, the original chaos."

Alan erupted in flame. "Prepare yourself."

Sentinel likewise erupted. "As you wish."

Both lanterns collided in fury, flame pouring off their forms. Alan girded himself in green armor and formed a sword. Sentinel formed a mystic axe. Their weapons cracked together in an awesome display of power.

How long they fought, no one could say. Subconsciously, Alan could only wonder at the feral, younger version of himself. Had he looked so dark not too long ago?

The battle raged on. The bathroom around them dissolved into a hellish dimension with boiling mountains and molten rivers.

"More...tricks, Starheart?" Alan strained to fend off axe blows.

"The amount of magic we expend alters reality here." Sentinel pressed in close. "Give it up!"

_"Never!"_ Alan coughed as the axe crossbar choked him.

"Fool." Sentinel hissed, his face shadowed in darkness. "Your pretense is pathetic. Why do you wear that sad, ancient form?"

Alan pushed back. "My...choice, Sentinel."

Sentinel slammed him against the wall. "You disgust me, Scott. Sparing the feelings of your crone wife gives you satisfaction? I'll burn it out of you!"

"The hell you will!" with one giant blast, Alan drove Sentinel back. His doppleganger careened into a nearby cliff.

Alan stood stiffly, waiting 'his' next move. An explosion of boulders went flying everywhere as Sentinel burst free, flame blazing around his form.

"A good move, Alan Scott. But I have eternity to wear you down."

"No battle is ever won by talking, Sentinel. I've faced equal challenges in the past."

From an eerie distance, Alan could hear Molly calling his name. Sentinel paused, turning to listen.

"Ah, the sweet wife. Perhaps we should meet, eh?"

"Never!!" enraged, Alan piledrived his other self. They careened against a sheer rock wall.

"Stronger...than you look, Scott." Sentinel coughed as Alan choked him.

"Not bad for a pathetic, ancient old man!" Alan shook him again.

Sentinel gave a sinister smile, flame bleeding from his mouth. "Ah, but you're no longer human. Still refusing to accept the truth?"

Alan punched him in the face. Sentinel fell back, holding his chin.

"I nearly forgot you were a boxer back in the day."

Alan advanced again. "With one hell of an upper cut. Leave me be, or I _will_ see you destroyed."

Sentinel was serious again, his flame cape coiling the air. "I cannot be destroyed, particularly by you. As I said before, _we are the same being._ Join with me now, and end all doubt."

"Destroy my soul, you mean."

Sentinel laughed darkly. "Your soul was bought and paid for years ago. You cling to humanity like a lifeline."

"It's what I am, Sentinel. Nothing you say can change that."

"Except that you're already changed. And your stubborn refusal limits us both and makes us vulnerable."

"No. In that form I was becoming a monster. Distant and ruthless."

Sentinel flared into a column of flame briefly. "Your potential lies with me. Fear stopped your progress when you saw what I was capable of. It's why I contacted our son."

"Leave Todd out of this!"

Sentinel laughed. "Only a portion of his powers come from dark energy Karkull exposed you to. The rest comes from the dark aspect of your own flame."

"I am a green lantern first and foremost." Alan stood tall.

"In name only. Strange that you would serve those who imprisoned us long ago-"

"Alan!!"

"Molly!" Alan turned. The weirdscape reformed back into the bathroom. The door was dented from his wife's attempts to crash through.

"Molly, _get back!"_ Alan warned.

"By all means, let her suceed. I want her opinion." Sentinel made a gesture. The door flew open suddenly.

Molly toppled against Alan. "Alan, what's happening in here? I thought-" she froze, staring at her husband's doppleganger.

"Sentinel at your service madam." the younger Alan bowed.

Molly gawked. "Alan, who is he? He looks just like you did a few years ago!"

Alan steadied her. "He... _is_ me, Molly. It's difficult to explain."

Gray blue eyes stared across the room. "But how? It hardly seems possible. Is this another trick from that purple harlequin? An illusion?"

"I'm no illusion, madam. This is a consumer taste test."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

Alan shielded her. "Don't listen to his lies and tricks, Molly. He'll be leaving soon."

Sentinel flexed. "Tell the truth, Molly. Would you rather be next to this?" he flexed. "Or _that?"_ he pointed at Alan in disgust.

"He's my husband. I love him regardless."

"Interesting answer. And when you sold your soul for youth?"

Molly held Alan as she answered. "A terrible mistake. I thought he wanted a young wife. And I...wanted to be needed again. Vital."

Alan kissed her cheek. "I always need you, Molly."

Sentinel huffed. "How sweet. How tiresome."

"I didn't relate to you at all." Molly added, glaring at Sentinel. "The husband I knew vanished."

"Merely an age thing, madam. Don't you find it odd your husband never saw fit to make you young a second time?"

"It isn't important!" Molly said defensively.

Sentinel smirked. "No? With a flick of his finger, you could have a fresh start. Children-"

"Stop!" Molly looked away. "I'll hear no more."

"We've gotten along fine without your influence, Starheart." Alan hissed, holding her. "Now leave!"

Sentinel backed away. "As you wish, Alan. I stand defeated!" bizarre laughter echoed as he vanished.

* * *

"Molly, I'm sorry." Alan led his wife to the living room.

"Don't apologize, Alan. We already discussed the possibility of your power taking control. It nearly happened before."

Alan sat next to her on the couch. "Yes. But as time goes on, I'm learning the Starheart's tactics. I won't let my guard down."

Pale blue eyes were worried. "That may not be enough. Willpower isn't everything, you know."

He kissed her forehead. "I know. But with my sexy wife here, no threat would dare attack."

Molly cringed at the compliment. "I haven't been 'sexy' for decades."

Alan gave her a pained expression. "Molly-"

She looked away. "You can appear any way you wish. I don't have that option."

"I thought we'd gone over all this."

"It never went away in my mind, Alan. I know you do this out of consideration for me. But why haven't you made me young again? I've always wondered."

Alan was astonished. "I didn't know it was that important to you!"

"Your other self was exciting, even though we didn't connect as well. When Neron revived me, I felt so alive."

"But without a soul, Molly."

"I know." she looked down. "Your other self just reminded me of unresolved issues."

"You know I love _yUKKK-"_ Alan choked in flame and fell to the floor.

"Alan!!" Molly frantically grabbed him as fire surrounded them both. She closed her eyes, expecting the worst.

"I'm here, gorgeous."

Molly opened her eyes, blinking. Sentinel held her in his arms. Strikingly handsome features from the past gazed down at her.

"Wha-" she stammered at the sight. Ash blond hair shaded over electric blue eyes.

"What my wife wants, she gets."

Molly collected herself. "You aren't my husband! Stop pretending."

"It's me, Molly. As I told you before, Alan and I are the same being."

She tried to push away. "You think I'm a mark? I know all about illusions, Sentinel."

"Magic has the ability to do that, true. But it can also alter reality. Anything you wish can be yours, Molly. Just say the word."

She shook her head vigorously. "No. I made one mistake with Neron, I won't make another!"

"I'm not Neron. I'm your husband."

"No you aren't! You've taken control of his body."

"I **am** his body. He's only human because he thinks of himself that way. Not that it matters to me"  
"Well it matters to me!"

Sentinel pointed down the hall. "Look in the mirror."

"Why? Another one of your illusions?"

"No. The future, if you wish. Take a look."

Cautiously, Molly went to a full length mirror off the foyer. She gasped. Her face was smooth and young, her body curvacous and lush. Thick hair tumbled down her back in loose waves.

"I...I can't believe this. I look like I'm twenty five!"

Sentinel came up behind her. "We make a pretty picture."

"A false one, maybe." But Molly couldn't stop staring at her image.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Molly. All I ask is that you consider the possibilities. Don't let fear hold you back-"

A loud scream shocked Molly from her trance. Sentinel fell to the floor, exploding in fire. A kneeling Alan replaced him as wisps of green smoke cleared.

"Molly." he coughed weakly.

She edged down to face him. "Alan, you're back."

"Yes. I fought my way to you."

Unconsciously, Molly glanced over his shoulder at the mirror. She was old again.

Alan sensed her train of thought. "Molly, don't listen to anything he says."

"He's you, Alan. I see it now."

"No." Alan strained to stand. Molly helped him up.

"Maybe you dislike that version of yourself for some odd reason-"

Alan stared at her in shock. "Odd reason!"

"He wasn't evil, Alan. His motives may differ, but everything else was the same."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. He nearly enslaved Todd, killed Jenny and destroyed me."

"From another perspective it could be seen as revenge for family lost."

"Are you insane, Molly?"

She pushed away. "I'm not insane. The starheart was destructive, not evil. Ask yourself why, Alan. It was imprisoned, misused, and then separated from 'family.' What entity would endure that and not be twisted?"

"He's gotten to you!" Alan snapped in anger.

Molly stalked off in anger. "No. Maybe I'm tired of pretending too."

The End


End file.
